The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
In conventional sales application database systems, users access their data resources in one logical database. A user of such a conventional system typically retrieves data from and stores data on the system using the user's own systems. A user system might remotely access one of a plurality of server systems that might in turn access the database system. Data retrieval from the system might include the issuance of a query from the user system to the database system. The database system might process the request for information received in the query and send to the user system information relevant to the request. A user might enter data to be stored on the database system using the user's own systems. The efficient submittal, rapid retrieval, and subsequent delivery of this information to the user system have been and continue to be a goal of administrators of database systems.
Unfortunately, electronic form filling in conventional database systems can be time consuming and error prone. Electronic forms often contain mandatory fields requiring a user to input data on each occasion the electronic form is filled. Having to repeatedly fill in electronic forms manually with the same information is inefficient and prone to error.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques for enabling simplified form filling in an on-demand service in a database system in a manner that improves user efficiency and reduces errors.